2014-05-14 - A Warrior Still
It was a normal day over in Metropolis. And by 'normal' a bearded man in archaic looking armor wielding a heavy double bladed axe was smashing through some of the buildings to little more than a foul mood. Thor was off doing... Thor things. WHo knows what all that entails these days. And Sif just happened to be near the right place at the right time. The crowd that went running and screaming as Skurge started his demolition was enough to draw Sif from 'near the right place' to 'the right place itself'. As always, she's dressed in her armor, shield on back and her sword at her hip. Seeing Skurge, said sword is drawn and the tip plants in the ground so she can 'lean; on the hilt. She looks almost... bored really. "Skurge... Is there a reason you're destroying the city...?" Sif arches a brow at this before sighing dramatically, straightening and lifting her own sword. "You can certainly try." The sword is given a twist once before she lets her body relax entirely, giving her the ability to attack or defend in a split second, whichever the case calls for. "Come on then." As she had drawn her blade then and had it in front of her, Skurge let out a bellow and charged! The BloodAxe glowing a deathly red, a shade to match that of a sun on the verge of going supernova, an edge that could shave electrons off an atom as he went towards her! He charges and Sif moves quickly to the left, bringing her sword around to catch him. This is the difference between Sif and half (or more!) of Midard's heroes. She has no quarter with killing. Your slash hits him, deflecting lightly off his armor, sending him staggering as he whipped around Bloodaxe wtih one hand, your ducking from the slash sending it cleaving past your head. Those that know the Goddess well know that, while she isn't quite playing, she isn't applying her full skill just yet. From the duck, she spins around and comes up with her sword raised in a manner than is deflective as well as allowing her to attack with an upward slash in possible. "Why do you insist on doing this?" Skurge whips the BloodAxe around, bringing it inwards to direct her slash as sparks flew from the clash of weapons, "Because you are in my way!" As the blades clashed, he tried to strike at Sif with his opposite hand in a brutal attempt at a punch! The punch lands and sends the Goddess flying beck several feet. She's almost immediately up again, a smirk playing on her lips as she wipes blood from the bottom one. "Yes. I can see how building smashing is a priority in life." Instead of charging, she simply teleports herself behind him, bringing the sword up to strike. In reality, the strike is a distraction while she looks for the weak points in his armor. Skurge's armor is familiar and well worn, identical to the type that he has perfsonalized and worn over however many dozens of clashes the two have had in the eons since he declared his adversarial nature to the Odinson, and he whirls around then, your slash hitting his arm as you studied his armor, "Hah! Attemnpting to use trickery Asgardian? I almost might approve!" Swinging his fists around, trying to box her on the ears as his arm heavil ybled! Sif chuckles. "My life is complete now." Note the heavy sarcasm. The second punch is ducked by the Goddess goes down into a leg sweep and in a smooth motion, from it, rises and twist the hilt of her sword and thereby releasing the second blade. She then pushes back from him and smirks as she crouches down slightly. The snapping apart of the blade, no matter how many times this particular dance had been done caught Skurge a hairs-breadth short. Unlike many inhabitants of Asgard, the Lady Sif did not keep her fighting style static - she adapted and switched it up as the eons past, and was not above incorporating things such as this whereas Thor would be more than happy to simply exchange punches till the end of time. As the blades split, one slash going across his upper chest and sending him staggering back several feet, a deep gash in his body as he rubbed ait, barking, "Hah! A fair hit." Going to swing around the BloodAxe, spitting from it a wall of flame! Wall o' flame? Shit! "You expected anything less?" She snorts. "You underestimate me." This is called to him as she runs towards the ax and flame, leaping up and flipping, hoping to avoid the fire as much as possible to land behind him. "You should know better." Wall o' flame? Shit! "You expected anything less?" She snorts. "You underestimate me." This is called to him as she runs towards the ax and flame, leaping up and flipping, hoping to avoid the fire as much as possible to land behind him. "You should know better." Part of the issue of leaping is that even for powerful beings that could not fly there were elements where one was otherwise somewhat off-balance or could not evade as effectively once they had committed to the leap. Right as Sif was hurtling towards the ground Skurge had reaimed the BloodAxe and was blasting at her again wtih spikes of energy infused ice! Teleportation us, she's out of the way in a blink. Instead of showing up behind him, she shows up off to his side. "Tsk tsk." She smirks, separating the weapon in the center so she now weilds to separate swords. She's almost glad he came. It's been a while since she's had any real kind of challenge. This has been... fun. She spins them bothand moves in towards him, smirking. She'd love to draw it out but... Property damage. "Are you about ready to end this dance?" Sif was fueled by focus. Skurge was fueled by rage. Which made him almost simplicity itself to bait as he let out a bellow of rage, "Since you wish to end this, I shall take your prattle at your word, Asgardian." Then letting out a rage induced cry of rage! And going to charge at the Lady Sif at full power! The Bloodaxe glowing a deep shade of lightning magma, intent on cleaving Sif from stem to stern with force that could shatter a mountain! Sif's eyes lighten to almost pure silver and narrow just the slightest bit. A rich, almost dark chuckle comes from her before she smirks. She waits, almost until he's upon her, to move. A wink is given and at the last moment, she ducks and slides between his legs. One blade is swung as she goes to cut into the back of his knee before she rises and twists to drive her blade into him from behind. Right in those gaps of his armor and weak chinks she had noted earlier. There was a howl over from Skurge as he charged, y ou cleaving through his armor and wounding him severely, turning his own momentum to draw the blade deeper as his inertia carried him forwards then, only to stumble down to the ground on his knees, clutching at holding in his stomach. He could only laugh a bloody, smeared with blood, rage fueled laugh, "Well.. Fought Asgardian. We shall meet again!" Teleportinga way wtih the BloodAxe in a blast of magic and foul smoke.